zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
2012: War Against the Mayan Clock
This pure fanfiction is made by Blaze. This story is about the infamous writings about the Mayan ending of the world in 2012. This is currently on Hiatus. Chapter 1: December 31, 2011 Christmas had just flew out the cold aired outside door, and New Years was just cracking the door open. My family, were enjoying the presents that we gave to each other. The internet was silent for it was the holidays, and no one would go on the internet at these times. 2011, was not a good year. Many important historians in history left the Earth, leaving weeping members behind. My great uncle was one of those. He was the first to crack the clock of Mayan, but left his writings behind on that old desk of his. The cold, jetstream winds were blowing out the window, and it was snowing outside. Well, it was the first snow day that I had ever experienced since 2001, which was 10 years ago. Mystical occurrences took place on just the last hours of 12/31, as when the clock shook 12, the digital calendar on my phone showed 0/00/0000, which was probably the creepiest thing since I saw my cousin take off her panties. Chapter 2: January 1, 2012: Internet Overload I woke up the next day, and instantly went to my Ultrabook. I decided to chat with my friends for a while. They told me that they got the 0/00/0000 aswell, but they didn't worry. Then, I went to the site known as Yahoo, and in the news, I saw....this: From Nigel Andreos Drake: I have explored the Mayan clock and all of it's mysteries, and have found a shocking statement. The Mayan Clock, or known as the World Clock, ends in December 2012, marking the end, of the world. -Nigel Andreos Razien Drake I was shocked. I searched, "World Ending 2012" and found 450 trillion results. It was a complete overload of Mayan clock endings, and dates such as December 21, 23, 31, and even 25. The first sign was the 0/00/0000 on every phone's calendar, and then, now the Mayan sign on it's clock. My younger sister, Raven, entered my room, staring at me. What's wrong, Johnny? I responded with a: Nothing, Raven. I didn't want her little heart to see this, it would ruin her. I kept it between me and the computer. I turned on the TV to try to drain it out. Problem is...when I turned the TV on... From TV Reporter: After the news of the Mayan clock, the internet's usage has increased atleast 15X the normal rate. This has been the most exploding rate since the Y2K of 2000. '' I remember the Y2K of 2000. It's when the calendars showed 1900 instead of 2000. That instead, lowered my thoughts about the Mayan stuff. I mean, it couldn't be real. Chapter 3: May 19, The End of Freshman Year (College) Ever since I got back the next semester, everyone has been talking about the Mayan rumors. Even when someone was going to have sex, he or she would say: ''Let's do this until the world ends. I agree it was gross, and everyone in my dorm could hear it. But let's skip that. The year was healthy fresh, so that stuff could not be proven yet. "Yet" was the keyword. Chapter 4: There Were Two After the college year ended, I had met two cool high-schoolers. The first I had met, was a classic-Morgan Freeman type guy, who called himself LT. Then, I met a kinda-soft young kid who just got a girlfriend. His name was Kotsu. I mean, they were amateurs, but hey, it was better than having a drunk college dude. The next day, the TV still spilling news from it's speakers, I woke up, greeted by the morning sun of May 24. Kotsu had called me, but I was so far deep in sleeping, I couldn't even budge to grab my phone. That's what I get for being a 18 year old. Then I saw my phone... Resetting to factory state.... I grabbed the phone and the time said 0:00:00. Okay, enough with the zeroes. ''I said. I tried to cancel it, but it said: ''Time corruption. Must reboot..... So I threw the bitchy phone, and laid back in bed. I was getting sick of this Mayan thing. I decided to get Kotsu and LT, to take a trip to my great uncle's home. Chapter 4.5: The Clock of Time Kotsu was freaking out about halfway into his room. I told him to calm down, and so he did. I could tell LT was getting chilled as well, because his face was becoming light blue. I opened the door, and found my great uncle's skeleton on his desk, with a paper under his skull. Kotsu was ready to puke. I got the paper out from under him, and read it. It was in French, so I was the one who read it. Petit-neveu, j'ai réalisé que vous avez trouvé cet article, et de voir que mon corps se repose sur ce bureau. Ce document, contient, l'horloge du temps, où, si possible, ma prédiction est fausse. Je ne veux pas la fin du monde autant que vous n'aimez pas, et cela vous aidera dans vos voyages. Votre grand-oncle, Nigel Andreos Razien Drake The Clock of Time...is a blueprint? I thought it was just a myth, but my own ancestor created it? Kotsu came back from puking, and found a necklace. Look at This...! I heard of the necklace before, and it was marked with "SKG." A highschooler was here.... Chapter 5: SKG; LT's Breakthrough Johnathan, LT, and Kotsu found SKG in a castle somewhere in England. Category:Page made by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Original Story